


Gold Dust

by MindNoise



Series: Gold Dust [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little lap dancing porn...</p><p>“You can ask all the questions and make all the demands you wish. He will not speak. It’s house policy,” she said. “Even if it weren’t, he wouldn’t speak anyway, by his own choice.”<br/>So here he sits, waiting for his pretty, petite Tommy, who will never speak to him. Yeah, he could have any number of guys tonight, he’s not hurting for dates, but he wanted something different, something a little exotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Dust

**Author's Note:**

> because I needed a break from It's Only Reality

Adam waits, seated on a single wooden chair in the middle of the small room. The floor is covered in black carpet. The walls are draped over with red brocade curtains in gold trim. Even the door is hidden by a curtain. Music is piped in through hidden speakers, specific to the dancer’s taste. This dancer is apparently a fan of grunge metal. The volume isn’t high, just enough to tantalize the ear and set a beat for the dancer. And Adam waits. 

He mentally reviews the house rules given to him when he came for this appointment. 

“This is an exclusive establishment,” Raja told him. “It’s expensive, it’s private, and it’s discrete. No one will know you’ve been here. You have a code name on the books; we will never use your actual name. Each dancer has his own room. It’s decorated to his style. He decides on the music, how he will dance, and dress, and how far he will go to please you.”

Sounds fair, Adam thinks. He would really rather be in the middle of his private lap dance right now than being lectured on rules, but... rules are rules, he supposes. 

“You are not permitted to touch the dancer yourself at any time in any circumstance. And he will not ask you to. He, however, is allowed to touch you, if you consent. Sex, penetration, even mutual, is prohibited. This is not a brothel. If you get off, it’ll be by your own hand, not his.”

Adam nodded to show he understood, hoping they were somewhere near the end of the formalities here. He’d already paid his cash, and he was ready to get a naked pretty boy on his lap.

Raja slid a form across the desk to Adam. “This states you understand the rules, and you will abide by them for as long as you come here. You are legally bound by this contract every time you’re here.”

Once Adam scribbled his signature, Raja’s hard ass business woman dropped, and heaven knew drag queens really were hard ass, and she smiled. 

“Tommy is your dancer,” she said. “He’s special, Adam. Petite, very pretty, very quiet. Very good at what he does.”

Adam rolled the name around in his head as Raja led him to Tommy’s room.

“You can ask all the questions and make all the demands you wish. He will not speak. It’s house policy,” she said. “Even if it weren’t, he wouldn’t speak anyway, by his own choice.”

Odd, Adam thought. No conversation? So Adam would basically be talking to himself. Sure, he could keep quiet, but let’s be real here. 

“Why no talking?” he asks. 

“Nobody pays for a chatty fantasy,” she says with a short laugh. “Especially if you’re not allowed to fuck them. Rather than trying to limit what the dancers say, it’s just easier for them not to say anything at all. Let the fantasy speak for itself.”

Raja unlocked and opened the door for Adam. All Adam saw was a red curtain in front of it. 

“Just behind the curtain, love,” she said. 

He walked in, tentatively pulled the curtain aside, seeing a mostly bare room, lit by black electric wall sconces. A tiny cabinet stood in the back corner, and a red wooden chair sat in the middle, and Adam assumed that would be his place here. Raja shut the door behind him. 

So here he sits, waiting for his pretty, petite Tommy, who will never speak to him. Yeah, he could have any number of guys tonight, he’s not hurting for dates, but he wanted something different, something a little exotic. Brian knew about this place, and gave Adam the number. Even forked over a $50 donation just so Adam would stop whining about how bored he was getting.

He hears the door open and close, the curtain shifting slightly by the breeze. Adam sits up straight, checking that his shirt isn’t rumpled, his hair doesn’t feel like it’s sticking out ten feet, and he stares at the curtain. Waiting. The edge is pushed aside, and a golden pixie slides in, letting the curtain drop behind him.

Adam’s eyes widen. Petite and pretty is an understatement. Tommy’s small, doll like frame is dressed in gold lamé harem pants that shift and flow like water when he moves. His entire upper body is covered in gold paint. Even his face. His eyes are lined heavily in black and gray, from the lids to the eyebrows. Thin, solid gold flakes are pasted in a line up the left side of his neck, overlapping each other, winding their way up the side of his face, stopping just next to his eye. His blond hair is combed back from his face. His lips are painted a deeper gold to stand out from the rest of his body. He’s stunning. For once, Adam is speechless. 

Tommy looks him in the eye. The fact that he isn’t allowed to speak, so he doesn’t have to come up with small talk, seems to make him bolder. Adam, however, feels slightly intimidated right now. Tommy appears unearthly. He shimmers in the low light, and Adam wonders if that’s gold glitter layered over the top of the gold paint. He doesn’t ponder this for long, and it wouldn’t do any good to ask, as Tommy lifts his chin in an almost defiant manner, and starts his dance.

His narrow hips move side to side, adding a slight lock at the end of each slide. Adam’s eyes roam up and down, taking in the sight of his gold covered body. So tiny, so smooth, so lovely. 

And all mine, Adam thinks. For the moment, anyway. A tingling sensation radiates from his groin through his cock. 

Tommy moves with the beat of the music. Adam usually can’t stand heavy metal or grunge or whatever this is, but frankly, he can’t even focus on music right now as he watches Tommy. His body moves fluidly, his skin is iridescent in the light. Tommy pulses his upper body into his lower in body waves. His eyes close slightly, but his gaze is still firmly fixed on Adam. The body wave rolls into rocking hips, back and forth, back and forth. Adam imagines Tommy doing this on his cock. Speaking of...

Adam grips his hard bulge, releasing a heavy breath. He’s allowed to get off in here, as long as he does it and not Tommy. He’d planned on just getting a show, inspiration if you will, leaving with a huge boner, and jerking off at home. But he hadn’t expected Tommy to look so delicious. 

Tommy smirks, running his hands down his stomach, gold flaking to the floor, and over his crotch, squeezing slightly, before moving his hands to his waistband. He hooks his fingers beneath the waistband, and slides one side down slowly. Adam is mesmerized. Tommy slides the other side down, inch by inch, stopping just above his cock. Adam’s mouth is watering at the sight, that smooth, soft skin, those hip bones outlining his groin down to where Tommy’s cock is hidden. 

“Take them off,” he whispers. He’s barely aware he’s spoken out loud. But Tommy gives him a sultry smile. Feeling braver, Adam repeats the request, louder. “Take them off, Tommy.”

Tommy complies, pushing the waistband and letting the pants drop in a gold metallic puddle around his feet, and Adam gasps. Tommy’s legs are covered in gold paint as well. He’s also wearing a small gold thong, but the outline of his semi-hard cock is visible. Adam takes a deep breath, gripping himself again. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he breathes.

Tommy steps out of the pants, his foot flipping them off to the side with elegance, and walks to Adam. He turns his back to Adam, and straddles his lap. He’s not touching Adam anywhere, his thigh muscles holding him just over Adam’s lap. But he’s right in Adam’s personal space, rocking his hips back and forth, and Adam’s cock is loving it. It aches, and Adam can’t possibly wait til he gets home. He’s already panting over Tommy’s bare ass pulsing mere inches above his cock. If he could just touch that ass, just squeeze it... but the only person he can touch is himself. 

He can’t help the pant that’s in his voice as he asks, “Would you mind if I....uh...” 

Yeah, how exactly do you ask someone if you can jerk off over them? 

Tommy looks over his shoulder, cutting those piercing dark eyes at him, a small smile plays over his lovely gold face, and he gives a slight nod. Relieved and excited that he can jerk off right here instead of waiting and Tommy won’t mind, he wastes no time unzipping his pants and pulling out his hard cock. He begins stroking, forcing himself to go slow. He doesn’t want this over too fast. When Tommy bends over, his ass right in Adam’s face, and he reaches back to spread his cheeks, Adam groans and nearly comes. God, he hopes this lasts forever.

“Oh god, I wish I could fuck you,” he whines. “Slide right into that perfect ass.”

Tommy slides a finger up his crack, and Adam squeezes his dick, twisting his wrist slightly. He licks his lips, finding it so very hard not to lean forward and stick his tongue in Tommy’s sweet little ass. Oh god, what would Tommy taste like? How tight is he? How hot is that little hole? 

“I’d give anything to taste you right now,” he groans.

He squeezes his eyes shut, but opens them quickly. He doesn’t want to miss a second with Tommy. A sheen of sweat has formed on his face, and his hand is getting clammy, which is fine since he hasn’t the presence of mind to ask if there’s lube in the room. Tommy continues wiggling his ass, cheeks spread, and Adam can see the edge of his hole peeking around one side of the thong.

“Good, baby,” Adam croons. “That’s good. Beautiful.”

He notices gold flaking down onto his pants. He touches it, rubbing it between his fingers. It’s something that’s been on Tommy, and Adam is all for it being on him since he can’t touch Tommy. But the specks have a hardness to them, and he looks a little closer. It’s not glitter at all. It’s gold. Gold dust. Tommy is covered in gold paint and real crushed gold. Holy shit!

Tommy must sense Adam’s attention is diverted, because he moves away from his lap, which makes Adam whimper and silently curse his curiosity. Tommy turns to face him, and kneels, widening his legs as he sinks down. Adam watches him, still with a firm grip on his cock. Tommy’s hands move over the inside of his thighs to his own cock. He rubs himself through the thong. Adam swallows hard, and resumes jerking himself. 

When Tommy’s hand slips under the thong, Adam’s eyes widen. Is Tommy allowed to jerk off with him? Fuck, that’d be so amazing! 

“Do it, baby,” Adam gasps. “Come on. Get off with me.”

Tommy’s hand moves slowly under the thong, stroking his cock to full hardness. His head drops back slightly, his eyes hooded, and he bites his bottom lip. Adam nearly explodes, looking from Tommy’s hand to his face. His hand speeds up, sending throbbing pulses through his body. Release is going to be hard and so fucking sweet. 

Tommy pulls his hand out of his thong, and Adam nearly cries. He leans forward, and grasps Adam’s knees. He looks up, his eyes asking if he’s allowed to touch Adam. 

“Fuck yes,” Adam says. “Touch me, all you can, all you want, fucking touch me, baby.”

Tommy smiles, and pushes Adam’s knees apart. He runs his hands against Adam’s inner thighs, the delicate pressure making Adam strain against his pants to widen his legs even more for him. Not lifting Tommy up and slamming him down onto his painfully hard cock is just about more than he can bear right now. It’s taking all he has just to keep his hands to himself. 

Adam continues stroking his cock at a steady pace, and Tommy watches. He reaches out, and slides a fingertip up Adam’s cock. Adam can hardly fucking believe his luck. He can feel the slight grit from the gold dust in Tommy’s touch, and he moans. Tommy runs his finger around the head of Adam’s cock, rubbing the swollen, flushed, leaking head. Adam whimpers, and strokes himself harder. Tommy continues rubbing the head of Adam’s cock, and leans back gripping his own with his other hand. His cock juts out from beneath the fabric of the thong, and Adam can see a tiny wet spot at the tip. Tommy rolls his hips up into his hand, his eyes leveled on Adam, lips pursed into a devilish smirk. 

“Oh god, don’t stop,” Adam’s full on gasping now, sweat sliding down the side of his face. “Please don’t stop. Touch me, fuck.”

He’s going to come any second, it’s throbbing its way through his body. He’s practically begging for release, yet he doesn’t want this to be over, but he’s got to come soon or he’ll pass out. He watches those tiny hips rolling into that delicate hand, the slender neck dropping back, those perfectly shaped lips parting. Fuck, those lips. Adam visualizes Tommy’s lips open, his cock inching down his throat, and Tommy sucking hard. 

When Tommy lets out a low moan, Adam comes so hard he sees stars in his peripheral vision. He groans long and loud, pulling at his cock furiously through the orgasm to make it last as long as possible. He finally slumps in the chair, the shockwaves subsiding. His vision clears and he sees Tommy walking to the cabinet in the corner, pulling a towel from it, and bringing it to him. Adam takes it, suddenly feeling weird and self-conscious. He’s just jerked off in front of a stranger. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles, avoiding Tommy’s eyes.

When Tommy doesn’t move away, Adam looks up, meeting his gaze. Tommy gives him a genuine smile. 

“Thanks,” Adam says again, smiling, and he doesn’t mean for the towel. 

Tommy turns, and sashays his tiny ass out of the room. When he’s alone, Adam let’s out a deep, relaxed sigh. He laughs at himself. He notices his pants are glittering, and he wipes his hands up both thighs, coming away with gold dust on his palms. The black carpet is covered in gold shimmer. Yeah, he just paid good money to jerk off in front of a stranger. And he’s seriously contemplating doing it again.


End file.
